zoomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 7
ZOOM's 7th season began in April 2005. Episodes Episodes 0182 - 0201 (20 episodes) * Episode 0182 * Episode 0183 * Episode 0184 * Episode 0185 * Episode 0186 * Episode 0187 * Episode 0188 * Episode 0189 * Episode 0190 * Episode 0191 * Episode 0192 * How We Became ZOOMers * Episode 0194 * Episode 0195 * Episode 0196 * Episode 0197 * Episode 0198 * Episode 0199 * Episode 0200 * Episode 0201 Overview The season boasts a new funky rendition of the theme song and revives Check it Out. Most scenes take place outside of ZOOMLand - in the season premiere, the ZOOMers take a trip aboard a schooner, the ZOOM Out segments from the previous season in which the ZOOMers go to real places are renamed to ZOOM In On, there is a 3rd BTS special, a few segments take place in a non-ZOOMLand hangout place, and the theme and Fannee Doolee are filmed in front of a brick wall. New installments of recurring segments "ZOOMZnack," "ZOOMGames" and "ZOOM Playhouse" debuted this season. The format of the episodes is also tweaked. Trivia * The show had auditions for an 8th season. But after this season, the show went on hiatus due to many fans watching other things'' ''instead. * This is the final season to feature Elena Shieh, who has been on the show for 3 years. This means Caroline Botelho, who has been on for 4 seasons, beat her record as the longest running ZOOMer. * After this season wrapped, farmer David Larrow, whose son Kyle Larrow was a cast member, flooded the set which was then taken over by fish. Shortly before Season 8, it was deflooded. ZOOMers * Nick Henry * Taylor Garron * Francesco Tena * Emily Marshall * Kyle Larrow * Noreen Raja * Elena Shieh Credits * Series Producer: Kathleen Shugrue * Director: Bob Cominsky * Supervising Producer: Paul Serafini * Content Producer: Marcy Gunther * Science Producer: Will Kindrick * Senior Editor: Dallas S. McLaughlin * Project Director: Lisa A. Jones * Business Manager: Maureen Henehan * Production Coordinator: Arelita Kazakos * Associate Producers: Eric Handler and Jessica Rueter Andrews * Assistant Director: Christopher Hastings * Production Manager: Michael Mann * Art Director: Dan Dorsey * Original Music: Manic Moose * Designer: Peter Lyons * Additional Music: Steve D'Angelo, Terry Tompkins, and Rob Schrab for Eggplant Productions Inc. * Animation: Bruce Walker and FableVision Studios * Lighting Director: Chuck Eldridge * Technical Director: Dean Raymond * Floor Director: Beth Cosentino * Camera Operators: Jeff Gentle, Mark C. Helton, and Michael Tivey * Audio: Christopher Allan * Production Design: John Murphy Jr. * Costume Designer: Parrish Kennington * Choreographer: Wyatt Mogee Jackson * Props: Lisa Shaftel * Prop Assistants: Jennifer Marbury and Lisa Nagid * Script Supervisor: Jenna Goodearl * Script Production Assistants: Betsy Gartrell and Devon Tutak * Production Assistants: Stacey Babb and Karen Nelson * Make-Up: Jeri LaShay and Joe Rossi * Hair: Jill Robitaille * Segment Editors: Maureen Keleher and Sidney Sloane * Assistant Editor: Ryan Hodson * Post Audio Mix: Dan Lesiw * Studio Teacher: Yasameen Sharif * Drama Coach: Maggie Steig * Science Content Director: Robert V. Lange, PHD * Math Content Director: Andee Rubin, MS * Outreach: Karen Barss, Susan Buckey, Amy Hubbard, Jenny Lisle, Ellen Robinson, and Thea Sahr * Station Relations: Julie Baker * ZOOMGuest Producer: Simon Griffith * Contributing Stations: WFYI (Indianapolis) and Thirteen/WNET (New York) * Special Thanks: Concord Scout House * Executive Producer: Kate Taylor Category:Seasons